home_of_lyricsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Grail - Jay-z, Justin Timberlake (Category: Hip Hop)
''CAST Lead Singer - Jay-z Featured Singer - Justin Timberlake Lyrics ''1: Justin Timberlake You take the clothes off my back And I let you You'd steal the food right out my mouth And I watch you eat it I still don't know why Why I love you so much Oh You curse my name In spite to put me to shame Have my laundry in the streets Dirty or clean Give it up for fame But I still don't know why Why I love it so much Yeah Hook And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care You're so unfair sipping from your cup Till it runneth over, Holy Grail 2: Jay-Z Bleu told me to remind you niggas Fuck that shit y’all talkin' about I'm the nigga, caught up in all these lights and cameras But look what that shit did to Hammer God-damnit it I like it The bright lights is enticing But look what it did to Tyson All that money in one night 30 mill for one fight But soon as all the money blows, all the pigeons take flight Fuck the fame, keep cheating on me What I do, I took her back, fool me twice That's my bad, I can't even blame her for that Enough to make me wanna murder Momma please just get my bail I know nobody to blame Kurt Cobain, I did it to myself Justin Timberlake And we all just entertainers And we're stupid, and contagious Now we all just entertainers Justin Timberlake And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care You're so unfair sipping from your cup Till it runneth over, Holy Grail 3: Jay-Z Now I got tattoos on my body Psycho bitches in my lobby I got haters in the paper Photo shoots with paparazzi Can't even take my daughter for a walk See them by the corner store I feel like I'm cornered off Enough is enough I'm calling this off Who the fuck I'm kidding though? I'm getting high Sitting low Sliding by In that big body Curtains all in my window This fame hurt But this chain works I think back You asked the same person If this is all you had to deal with Nigga deal with It, this shit ain't work This light work Camera snapping, my eyes hurt Niggas dying back where I was birthed Fuck your iris and IRS Get the hell up off of your high horse You got the shit that niggas die for Dry yours Why you mad Take the good with the bad Don't throw that baby out with the bath water You're still alive Still that nigga Niggas you survived You still getting bigger nigga Living the life Vanilla wafers In a villa Illest nigga alive Michael Jackson's, Thriller Justin Timberlake And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care You're so unfair sipping from your cup Till it runneth over, Holy Grail Bridge You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it And you take the blade right out my heart just so you can watch me bleeding I still don’t know why Why I love you so much Yeah And you play this game in spite to drive me insane I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink with guess who’s name But I still don't know why Why I love it so much, yeah. Hook And baby It's amazing I'm in this maze with you I just can't crack your code One day you screaming you love me loud The next day you're so cold One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care You're so unfair sipping from your cup Till it runneth over, Holy Grail Don't know why... Category:Hip Hop Category:All Pages